Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba histérico en celos... TODOS estaban en Londres, lo que significa, que todos tienen la misma oportunidad que él de querer ligar con Arthur Kirkland. Pero estaba seguro, él sería el primero en conseguir el cuerpo de ese inglés. USxUK y AllxUK.
1. La competencia por Arthur

He aquí un pequeño fic, una chica me lo pidió, aquí está, serán pequeños drabbles de los problemas amorosos que tiene Alfred con respecto a que tanta "nación" esté en Inglaterra.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra y algo de AllxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Datos de los juegos olímpicos, Alfred celoso, muy celoso xD

Alfred F. Jones estaba con un ataque cardiaco de los puros celos. Eran los juegos olímpicos, para eso estaba allí, para los juegos olímpicos, para demostrar que su país tiene a los mejores deportistas y no que todos son unos gordos obesos con circulación decadente que el máximo esfuerzo que hacían era para jugar a la Xbox 360. Pero eso no quitaba sus celos…

TODOS estaban en Londres. ¡Demonios, todos lo estaban! ¡hasta ese francés! ¡hasta ese español! ¡no, no exageraba! lo que significa, que todos tienen la misma oportunidad que él de querer ligar con Arthur Kirkland, casi quería ponerse como Francis en sus malos tiempos y morder afeminadamente un pañuelo mientras una luz dramática lo enfoca desde el cielo, era competencia. Sí, los juegos eran más que una competencia deportiva para él, era… era…

Era una competencia de amor. Joder, sí, lo haría ¡lo haría! ganaría en lo máximos retos posibles, y eso incluye el mejor trofeo, el cuerpo… digo, el corazón de Arthur, sí, eso, su amor. Sería sólo suyo, Arthur valía más que dos mil medallas olímpicas, frunció las cejas decidido mientras gritaba en su cuarto del hotel ante los vecinos que le miraban extrañados. Al finalizar los juegos se llevaría a Arthur Kirkland a la cama, de una u otra forma. Lo haría.

Planeó cosas maquiavélicas, quizás mucho esteroide pre-competencia le estaba afectando, estaba alterado, casi como un demente buscando y enviando a unos cuantos espías tras de Arthur que poco y nada de tiempo libre le quedaba con las preparaciones y el espectáculo en sí, además de que claro, él también participara para patear culos franceses, españoles, norteamericanos y rusos, lo que se le ponga encima.

–¡Esta competencia por Arthur la gano sólo yo! –gritaba animado.

Y así sería, o deja de llamarse Alfred F. Jones.

**N.A: **Este fic será con datos cortitos de los juegos de Londres, el siguiente capítulo estará escrito en la brevedad. Espero que a Alfred no le quiten a su Arthur xD

Próximocapítulo: Más de 150 mil condones.

Alfred estaba histérico, la noticia lo dejó en estado de parálisis -aunque sabe que esto pasa en casi todos los juegos olímpicos- ¡Arthur estaba repartiendo condones, sí, a todos los países, condones! ¡estaba promocionando el sexo! ¿con quién? ¿con qué fin? ¡el único que usaría un condón para poseer a Arthur sería él!


	2. Más de 150 mil condones

Aquí el siguiente capí, pondré uno diario, hay muchas noticias interesantes xD, esperen la cuarta jujuju.

**_Más de 150 mil condones._**

Alfred ve asombrado lo que le ha llegado a su residencia, son condones, oh que lindos, se dice dentro suyo, sí, condones de diferentes colores como los aros de los juegos olímpicos, oh, que detalle de su Artie ¡oh dios, quizás era una indirecta! sonrió con malicia. Quizás le fuera hacer una pequeña visita a su inglés.

Sale a la calle… Francis también tiene condones en su mano y le coquetea a señoritas… y luego, todos los conocidos que ve cerca de la sede donde está Arthur tienen condones de colores, incluso Polonia los había inflado como globos ante la mirada atónita y de poker face del pobre Lituania quien se estaba haciendo un medallista olímpico en "dardos" reventando los condones voladores del controversial muchacho.

Y fue cuando al preguntarlo a un encargado se enteró.

–No… no es posible…–

Cada atleta podrá contar con nueve profilácticos en la Villa Olímpica. La empresa Durex distribuirá 150.000 preservativos entre los 16.000 atletas que habitarán la ciudad deportiva. Todos tenían el suyo, él… Estados Unidos no era una excepción, palideció, casi grita histéricamente ¡todos tenían condones! ¡todos estaban preparados para hacerle maldades a Inglaterra! ¡todos se lo querían violar, lo sabía, era muy sexy como para resistírsele!

Arthur estaba distribuyendo el sexo… ¿qué pretendía? ¿se le estaba insinuando al mundo? ¡no, por superman no! ¡Arthur Kirkland es únicamente de él! corrió… él sería el único hombre que pasaría por esas nalgas inglesas, el único que usaría un condón en Inglaterra. Vio con desesperación como el francés estaba frente a su Arthur, hablando fuera de la sede…

Se moría en celos, no escuchaba, pero la mano que puso ese francés en el culo de Inglaterra y esa mordida en el cuello que el anglosajón contrarrestó con una patada en las bolas era prácticamente una declaración de guerra.

Lo único que se supo a la mañana siguiente es que un americano loco enmascarado había quemado los condones de todas las naciones, extrañamente, los únicos atletas que quedaron con preservativos…fueron los estadounidense e ingleses.

**N.A:** Sí, Arthur repartió condones por doquier, todos los datos que utilizaré en este fic son reales, todos menos el del "americano loco quemador de condones", espero les gustara… :3

Próximo capítulo:_ Apuesta por un OVNI._

_En los juegos olímpicos hay todo tipo de apuestas, incluso esa, una que te daría millones, si es que se ve un objeto volador no identificado durante alguna competencia te irías lleno de dinero de la caja. Alfred sonrió, seguro el inglés pensó en él cuando hizo esa extraña apuesta, se lo agradecería con sexo, digo, con un beso._


	3. Apuesta por un OVNI

Otro capítulo, espero les guste, todos los datos son verídicos.

**_Apuesta por un OVNI._**

Alfred para detener sus macabros planes contra las demás naciones se trataba de distraer, si seguía en esa contante tensión de que alguien tocara a su sensualísimo Arthur Kirkland más de lo debía terminaría matando gente, y en vez de incendiar un par de condones -150 mil- incendiaría todo el estadio para secuestrar a Arthur hasta los próximos juegos olímpicos. Decidió salir, todo le recordaba a él, incluso el clima, se respiraba "Arthur", su Arthur… lleno de sujetos que lo querían violar…

Fue cuando entró a una casa de apuestas, más que nada, como sicópata, ya que en la habitación siguiente estaba Arthur elegantemente hablando con un empresario, sacó su mochilita y se puso un bigote y una peluca negra con una chaqueta de detective, pasaría desapercibido... sí, por un desapercibido pedófilo o ladrón, eso parecía a decir verdad.

Cuando vio una de las apuestas.

–¿Cómo es la apuesta número cinco? –miró sorprendido el cartel mientras millones de fuegos artificiales salían de su espalda.

–Por un ovni, puede apostar a que saldrá uno y ganar millones…–susurró el administrador inglés.

No es ninguna broma afeminada. Si apuestas porque un ovni sobrevuele la ceremonia de apertura, puedes cubrirte de oro. En algunas casas se paga 1.000 libras a una, y aunque parezca mentira, así era. Y cuando lo vio salir, corrió machamente hacia Kirkland hasta botarlo en una arremetida casi de toreo. Diciéndole gracias y más gracias.

Estaba convencido que Arthur Kirkland había puesto esa apuesta por él, por él y por nadie más. Arthur sí lo amaba, no a esas naciones feas que le hacen ojitos.

–What? –decía el inglés mientras era asfixiado por los brazos del americano quien lo giraba como si estuvieran en un juego de parque extremo.

–Entonces, es una apuesta…–lo suelta con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

–No entiendo de qué mierda hablas Alfred. –

–¡Apostaré a que el ovni volará en la apertura, y si acierto, tendremos sexo! –

Y se retiró, no sin antes besar los labios del inglés que quedó asombrado con las mejillas sonrojadas, luego, después de hacerse el lío mental de su vida dedujo que el americano estaba bromeando y que la puesta era sólo un juego, además, estaba seguro que no ganaría, esa apuesta era diseñada para idiotas.

Lo que Arthur no sabía, es que Alfred tenía una mirada diabólica mientras llamaba a Tony al celular… para pedirle un pequeño "favor", sí, Arthur Kirkland sólo sería suyo, costara lo que costara.

**N.A:** Realmente una apuesta rara, el único que puede apostar en algo así es Alfred, al menos le robó un beso a Inglaterra… y quizás más que eso si convence a Tony.

Próximo capítulo: _Lo que un americano opina._

_"Un 70-75% de los atletas mantienen relaciones sexuales durante los Juegos", sí, eso dice un atleta estadounidense y Alfred no es la excepción, tiene que proteger a su Arthur. S-U-Y-O._


	4. Lo que un americano opina

Aquí otro capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, hoy estoy con dolor de cabeza xD

**_Lo que un americano opina._**

Alfred F. Jones estaba sentado en primera fila, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que empezara la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos, miró con nerviosismo su desgraciado IPhone, justo cuando necesita de Tony él está planeando como conquistar saturno, puto saturno. Miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor con ojos afilados de supervillano.

Lleva años esperando una oportunidad con Arthur y ahora no debía dejar que se lo tocaran, sí, malvados países acosadores de ingleses -el único acosador allí es Estados Unidos y Francia pero bueno…- sólo porque Arthur es muy sexy ¿quizás sean esas cejas? ¿ese redondo y suave trasero? ¿esos penetrantes ojos? ¿la cordialidad de sus palabras? todo de él le parecía fascinante, y todo eso también llamaba la atención del resto, al menos, estar sentado allí con todo ese montón de inútiles le hacía sentir seguro. Nadie lo tocaría por ahora…

Porque como dice Ryan Lochte, "Entre el 70% y el 75% de los deportistas mantienen relaciones sexuales los unos con los otros durante los Juegos Olímpicos" LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS. Esa frase lo mataba ¿Artie haría una orgia? ¿con quién? ¿estaría él invitado? esperen ¡no, no quiere estar invitado a algo así, quiere ser el único!

El único para ese inglés… el que ocupe todo su corazón.

–Serás todo mío Arthur, di que sí…–se sonrió a sí mismo, mirando ensoñadoramente la fila de al lado del gran estadio donde Arthur mandaba con liderazgo a todos los funcionarios. Y… había alguien más, un sujeto gritando con una expresión seria y cuando miraba a Arthur se volvía lujuriosa y neutral.

Alfred abrió los ojos ¿qué se creía? ¡maldito pelirrojo! no lo alcanzaba a ver muy bien, pensó que era humano, se volvió a encelar cuando ve que ese muchacho pasa una mano sobre el hombro de Arthur después de terminar de mandar a un par de sujetos.

Se puso cercano a su cuello, apoyándose en éste para hurga en los bolsillos del británico, el inglés le mira con algo de molestia pero no hace nada. El sujeto saca unos cigarros, dos para ser precisos, pone uno en la boca del inglés para prenderlo con elegancia y luego, saca otro para él, prendiéndolo con el del anglosajón, dando un pequeño beso a través de un vicio llamado tabaco. Alfred se quería morir.

Humano o no, ese sujeto definitivamente era su nueva competencia. Lo iba a matar.

**N.A: **Aunque no lo crean Scott y Arthur en los juegos olímpicos están muuuy juntos, Alfred sí que se encelará gracias al sexy escocés. Felices juegos olímpicos.

Próximo capítulo: _Apertura de los juegos olímpicos._

_Debía admitirlo, se lució, el desplante y la presentación fueron de envidiar, los colores, las formas y la demostración de cómo había sido hasta el día de hoy Inglaterra, hermoso, único. Pero no sólo él quedó maravillado, tenía demasiada competencia._


	5. Apertura de los juegos olímpicos

Todo aquí es con datos verídicos xD, Tony esta en Saturno, mala suerte para Alfred y su apuesta D:

**_Apertura de los juegos olímpicos._**

Cuando todo comenzó dejó de sentirse en el escenario al mirar tal magnificencia, ese esplendor, todo era mágico, Inglaterra era mágico, cada acto, su clásico Peter Pan, la demostración del avance a la etapa industrial. Todo lo que era Inglaterra representado en tan poco, en nada.

Lo único malo: no podría violar a Arthur. El ovni no apareció, insistía, puto Saturno.

–Eres... simplemente maravilloso Inglaterra...–lo más hermoso quizás era el mismísimo Arthur mirando la ceremonia.

Con una sonrisa media y tranquila, sumamente hermosa, porque todo había salido bien, le encantaba la escena de su inglés nublado en los colores del espectáculo, precioso y único. Pero todo murió cuando ve de nuevo a ese chico pelirrojo toqueteando a su inglés, sonriendo con orgullo junto Arthur.

Abrazando a SU Arthur más de la cuenta con esa sonrisa fanfarrona.

¿Por qué mierda están tan juntos? ¿por qué Arthur no lo apartaba? ¡feo humano, feo!

Bien, al menos era sólo él. Volteó la cabeza horrorizado viendo a las demás naciones, Japón con banderitas británicas, Francia con chapitas, España con panfletos de "los lugares más sensuales de Londres" incluso China le estaba poniendo un ojo a su inglés.

Tenía que empezar ya un plan contra esos roba-ingleses, se mordió los labios con fuerza, lo primero era deshacerse de ese estúpido humano pelirrojo, luego, demostrarle a su Inglaterra en persona lo mucho que le gustó la apertura de los juegos olímpicos.

Y quien sabe, una apertura de una cama en un motel caliente con Inglaterra quizás fuera igual o más mágico que el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. Sí, se movió de su banco, iría por Inglaterra, esa misma noche lo haría.

–England is mine, bastard, mine!–alzó la voz con fuerza pasando nuevamente como un loco o un borracho.

**N.A:** A Alfred le encantó la apertura de los juegos olímpicos, pero la verdad es que la única apertura que quiere hacer es la de estrenar una cama con ese sexy inglés, veamos como le va... y con Scott, que anda muy pegado a Arthur!

Próximo capítulo: _Homosexualidad en los juegos olímpicos._

_No son muchos los atletas que se declaran homosexuales en las olimpiadas, pero de alguna u otra forma, Inglaterra apoya la diversidad sexual, hasta la promueve en las olimpiadas. Alfred se ilusiona, quizás sea una indirecta... ¡Inglaterra también es gay!_


	6. Homosexualidad en los juegos olímpicos

Aquí otro capítulo con información verídica, Inglaterra es tan lindo apoyando la homosexualidad :3

**_Homosexualidad en los juegos olímpicos_.**

Alfred F. Jones estaba contentísimo desde hace unos días, no por ver a ese feo y cejón pelirrojo acosando a su cosita inglesa, claro que no. Estaba feliz porque su Arthur quizás era un mordedor de almohadas.

Uno sexy y muy guapo, además de que está haciendo guiños a la homosexualidad en la competencia, como en la apertura que se mostró un fugas beso homosexual. La piel le vibró con alegría, iba con un ramo de rosas a donde se hospedaba el anglosajón para un pequeño descanso.

–Hoy le confesaré mi amor, después de todo, hace unas cuantas horas se confesó uno de mis muchachos ¿por qué yo no?– se rió con simpleza, subiendo por el ascensor a la residencia de lujo arreglándose la corbata.

Jones estaba más feliz que un oso en un panal sin abejas, incluso hasta activistas británicos alegaron sobre el respeto y amor entre personas del mismo sexo. Su Arthur era gay... aunque de cierto modo quiere que sólo sea gay para él. Nadie más lo tocará: nadie.

Y cuando está apunto de tocar la puerta un sujeto de cabello rojizo y traje negro formal llegada frente a sus confundidas narices.

Y es cuando lo ve... mierda, era él, maldita sea, justo ahora deseaba que fuera un estúpido humano y no ese tipo.

–Scott...–susurra suavemente mientras el escocés levanta su gruesa ceja.

–Si has venido a confesarte al conejo y violarlo en la cama nueva toma número, Francia a venido a lo mismo...–

–What?– de cierta forma, no quiera encelarse con ese vicioso al cigarro al lado de él, trató de no sonar muerto de celos hacia ese francés.

–Ahora está ocupado...–susurra calando su delicioso cigarro en su boca para entrar a la residencia, el americano se sonrojó al ver al inglés paseándose sólo con una toalla en la cadera.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante tal acción, siendo un poco más malvado.

–Está ocupado... sólo para mí...–sonrió con soberbia cerrando la puerta.

Dejando al americano con las rosas en las manos confesión homosexual a medio terminar, y... poco después sus celos actúan, se quería matar, pero lo podía jurar... fuera broma o no lo que le dijo ese escocés, ni siquiera Scott Kirkland se quedara con su inglés...

Ni siquiera él.

**N.A:** Los organizadores de las olimpiadas son ingleses como escoceses, y algunos duermen en el mismo hotel, nuestro Alfi se querrá matar xD

Próximo capítulo: _Scott y Arthur en una misma habitación._

_¡Tenía que separarlos de alguna forma! ese incestuoso escocés de seguro planeaba algo malvado contra su lindo anglosajón, Scott era su verdadera competencia ahora._


	7. Scott y Arthur en una misma habitación

Por la mierda, el feo capítulo se me borró, en fin, hoy pondré dos capítulos de este fic por no colgar el de ayer.

_**Scott y Arthur en una misma habitación.**_

Alfred estaba literalmente muerto en envidia, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar a ese malvado escocés de las mismas paredes que su cosita inglesa. Simplemente sentía que entraba en coma celopática -de celos- de sólo pensar que esas feas y pálidas manos de gótico místico estaban sobre el mismo cuerpo que deseaba, tenía que apartar esas garras de su Inglaterra.

¿Por qué ese drogadicto entre todos los demás? bueno de cierta manera lo prefería a él antes de enterarse que el francés compartía pieza con su inglés. Allí definitivamente entra con una patada ninja y cuelga a Francis de los testículos en una lámpara, sí, así de drástico es por lo que ama.

Pero Estados Unidos no era tonto, tratando de encontrar la manera de apartar a ese viciado llegó a unos curiosos archivos, la sonrisa se le hizo más diabólica y demente que la de Arthur invocando su imaginaria magia negra. Ya sabía lo que haría.

En tanto, un escocés sensualmente cejón se encargaba de algunos papeles mientras veía que el inglés preparaba la comida del día, no armaría un escándalo por el sabor, Scott era a prueba del veneno que ese conejo llama comida.

Lo iría a molestar, pero justo en esos instantes siente una llamada.

–¿Diga?–contesta el escocés con un tono algo molesto, pero sin dejar esa sensualidad y elegancia al hablar marcando su acento.

Y los ojos se le abren de par en par poniendo una mirada nerviosa y los labios tensos mientras miraba hacia adelante para asegurarse de que el inglés no cogiera el teléfono, era imposible que alguien se haya enterado de "eso" y menos posible que lo estuvieran chantajeando de acusarlo a Inglaterra.

No reconocía la voz, pero era claro que era uno de los funcionarios de ese gordo obeso que se quiere comer al conejo en una bandeja de oro. Últimamente todos los machos andan tras ese británico, como si estuviera en celo, sí, Inglaterra en celo.

Y él no estaba excluido, se mordió los labios, algo que odiaba en exceso era seguir las ideas de los demás si no estaba de acuerdo, maldita sea.

–Está bien, le cederé mi lugar a Alfred Fuck Jones...–susurró con acides para cortar con fuerza.

Ahora su siguiente problema no sería llegar y salir de allí, sería explicarle a Arthur Kirkland que tendrá que convivir con un gordo que prácticamente quiere violarlo -aunque el no lo sepa- sí, sería difícil. Le daría un concierto... un discurso o un espectadulo creado de puros reclamos.

Tomó un cigarro prendiéndolo luego de apoyarlo en sus labios, miró nuevamente a su hermanito menor, quizás el americano le había quitado la ventaja, pero de alguna forma la recuperaría. Sí, realmente lo haría.

**N.A:** Sí, verídico, funcionarios estadounidenses decidieron hospedarse en el mismo hotel donde lo hacían los ingleses y escoceces xD... y luego sabrán que le dijo Alfi a Scotty, es algo de pasadas olimpiadas.

Próximo capítulo: _Estadounidense en habitación inglesa._

_Estados Unidos era el homosexual más feliz del mundo, había sacado a ese escocés de la competencia al menos por un tiempo y estaba ganando varias medallas. Pero lo mejor era definitivamente esto: dormiría con Inglaterra._


	8. Estadounidense en habitación inglesa

Con esto me puse nuevamente al día :3

_**Estadounidense en habitación inglesa.**_

Alfred F. Jones tenía entre sus manos la llave de la habitación, tragó con fuerza atrayendo su maletín grisáceo junto a él, uno bastante amplio. Abrió la puerta con cierto descaro y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sólo al abrir y sentir el suave aroma que impregnaba el lugar se sintió encantado, olor de hierva de té, también a colonia inglesa y a cuero, fresco y a la vez clásico. Justo como Arthur.

Lo amaba mucho, había estado conversando con un especialista sobre su tema, ya que de cierta manera se estaba encontrando algo obsesivo y que sus celos iban a terminar matando a más de alguien si seguía de esa manera.

No, no era ni obsesión ni enfermedad. Era sólo ese empalagoso y dulce sentimiento llamado "amor". Eso era todo lo que pasaba, ese amor constituido con pequeñas inseguridades que se convirtieron en miedos.

Eso era todo, el americano tenía miedo al ver tanta gente al lado de su gran amor, que por un descuido pequeño que pudiera tener todo por lo que siempre quiso luchar se desmoronaría.

¿Y qué haría él si Arthur le diera su corazón a otro? ¿aparentar sonreír? ¿desearles lo mejor? la sola idea lo estremecía.

–Lo siento Arthur, soy egoísta por naturaleza con lo que amo y deseo...no te dejaré ser feliz con alguien más, por favor, dame una oportunidad, no me dejes...–se susurró casi a sí mismo.

Miró unos cuantos papeles donde salía él dibujado, se rió suavemente, estaba dibujado en imágenes hechas con cierto enfado, la verdad él iba muy adelantado en triunfos olímpicos de lo que estaba Inglaterra, incluso, hasta como iban por el momento el único que lo superaba era China. Ahora quería ver a alguien burlarse del estado físico que tenían los estadounidenses.

Sonrió suavemente para ir a la cocina, sólo había veneno y semi-veneno que eran las papas con pescado, decidió cogerlas, no había invertido su tiempo en nada pensando en que viviría con Inglaterra. Y por fin siente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Va hacia ésta, el inglés casi salta a Venus y devuelta por la impresión de ver a un estadounidense parecido a un maniático drogado esperándolo en la entrada.

–¿A-Alfred?–susurra sorprendido el inglés abriendo los ojos casi cayendo en su sensual y esponjoso trasero ante la impresión.

–Sí, también me alegra que compartamos habitación, y como te habrá dicho Scotty Love, dormiremos en la misma cama por que él se llevo la de él...–ríe con una sonrisa dulce, extendiéndole los papeles al anglosajón.

Arthur tomó los papeles y puso una sonrisa nerviosa que prometía matar a escoceses fumadores. Sí, Scott le había dicho que se iría, pero se le paso un pequeño detalle. Un pequeño detalle llamado "dormirás con Alfred F. Jones", miró los ojos radiantes del estadounidense, por alguna razón se sintió el único ser cuerdo de la tierra que pensaba que esa era una terrible pesadilla...

Lo que no sabía es que sería también una pesadilla sexual.

**N.A:** Espero les gustara, algunos británicos están molestos porque no están teniendo el mejor desempeño. Por cierto, algunas me han dicho que sí apareció un ovni... lo revisaré para hacer o no al estadounidense cobrar su premio.

Próximo capítulo: _Una cita olímpica._

_Alfred tenía que seguir avanzando de a poco pero seguro. El McDonald's estaba teniendo el mejor de sus tiempos en Londres... y aunque Jones quería ir allí, no lo haría, quería conquistar antes que todo Inglaterra._


	9. Una cita olímpica

Aquí mi otro capítulo, me siento mejor así que escribí la conti de este fic, mañana subiré dos capis de esto si es que puedo...

_**Una cita olímpica.**_

Alfred y Arthur habían estado conversando tranquilamente un par de minutos, evitando las histéricas preguntas de Alfred sobre si alguien se le había arrojado al suelo para violarlo, el anglosajón encontró que los demás eventos eran insignificantes, incluso que el americano tuviera un extraño tic nervioso cuando mencionaba con que otros países se había estado relacionando esos días.

Al pasar el tiempo, después de unas cuantas insistencias -doscientas- el anglosajón cedió a sus deberes por ese americano aceptando su cita de amigos, que de amigos no tenía mucho considerando que ese americano al más mínimo descuido en que agaches la cabeza y eleves el trasero te violará desconsoladamente , eso no se podría llamar de "inocentes amigos".

Pero claro, de eso Inglaterra no estaba ni enterado, para él todo era unicornios rosa volando por los cielos, su país se estaba enriqueciendo mucho gracias a las olimpiadas.

Alfred había tratado de formar momentos románticos, varios de ellos fracasados, por no decir que todos.

Plan A: dejar caer un poco de helado en Inglaterra. Resultado: Se cae arriba de un perro y Arthur lo golpea por tonto.

Plan B: caer accidentalmente arriba de Arthur para besarlo: Resultado: caer arriba de una vieja gorda y tener fobia permanente a los pechos de una anciana.

Plan C: violarlo. Resultado: aún no lo intenta, no tiene excusa para semejante acto.

Y lo llevó a dar un paseo, a pesar de que el experto allí era Inglaterra, lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo sonrojar, le encantaba ver a Artie sonrojándose por él, pudo darle ciertos mimitos y palabras dulces que confundían al anglosajón, además de que evitó ir al McDonald's a pesar de que el mismísimo Arthur había puesto la cadena de comida rápida como la oficial en los juegos olímpicos.

Las estrellas ya acosaban su venida cuando se devolvían al lujoso hotel en una acalorada conversación media en broma media en serio, en la que Estados Unidos explicaba las ganas sexuales que tenía sobre el anglosajón, éste sólo reía, pensando que era un gay broma. Ser el primero en el medallero ese año a Estados Unidos le estaba haciendo mal.

Más cuando ambos llegaron a la cama, entre abrazos confundidos donde había más roce del necesario.

–Estoy tan celoso Arthur, sólo quiero que seas mío...–

–¿De nuevo con esa broma Alfred? ¡estás actuando extraño!–

–No es una broma Arthur, nunca lo fue...–lo iba arrinconando sobre la cama, poniendo al anglosajón un poco más nervioso al dejar escapar un gemido al sentir la rodilla del americano encajarse en sus genitales.

–¿A-Alfred?–lo miraba sorprendido, sin poder creerlo, pero las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada lujuriosa de USA le hacían creer que esa vez no era una broma la del estadounidense.

Después de todo, Estados Unidos cobraría la apuesta, ya que sí se vislumbró un ovni en la apertura de los juegos olímpicos, que lo corroboraran los expertos o no... ya no era asunto suyo.

**N.A:** Muajajajaja Arthur, te llegó la hora, más con un Alfred con tal frustración sexual (?)

Próximo capítulo: _De trofeos y glorias._

_Alfred F. Jones se estaba luciendo en los juegos olímpicos, estando a la par de China, quedando en segundo lugar y luego retornando al primero. Pero de algo podía estar seguro, el verdadero premio lo ganó esa noche._


	10. De trofeos y glorias

No queda mucho de este fic, espero les haya gustado como fue, aunque todos los capítulos son cortitos...

_**De trofeos y glorias.**_

El anglosajón no supo si preguntar de nuevo o no, estaba atónito y con las mejillas sumergidas en un color rojizo, sintió en contra de su voluntad una mano en esa zona tan íntima, las yemas americanas sujetando su miembro, rozándolo lujuriosamente mientras empezaba a besar el cuello, los gemidos eran idílicos, casi como siempre se los imaginó Jones.

–A-Alfred s-stop, no... ahh... ¡Alfred!~–clamaba en ruegos eróticos que se detuviera, sentía su falo elevarse con morbo en la mano que lo enredaba, se sentía descontrolado, todo era caliente, todo lo encendía.

Cerraba los ojos, pero así solamente conseguía sentir el roce de aquella mano sobre sus pezones más dura, los ojos del americano llenos de lujuria y el pene de éste golpeando su vientre mientras lo masturbaban.

–Que...que te...–apenas hablaba, para luego elevar la voz con fuerza y empujar al norteamericano que estaba duro y excitado hacia atrás.–¡Te dije que te detuvieras, imbécil!–

–Pero Arthur yo... I love you, eres el único trofeo que me gustaría tener...–explicaba con un gesto inocente, tratando de abrazar al inglés que correspondió el suave abrazo.

–No de esta manera, maldición...–susurró en el hombro americano.

–¿A que te refieres Arthur?–

–Que...–agachó la cabeza abochornado. –Que quizás también me gustes, maldita sea...–medio dijo medio gritó aquello. –Pero no quiero sentirme violado, quiero sentirme conquistado...–Arthur casi se muere diciendo eso, era lo más gay y cursi que había salido de sus labios en mucho tiempo.

–Pues conquistado serás Arthur, así cuando todo esto llegue a su fin, por fin serás solamente mío...–

Y los dos después de charlar un par de cosas intimas y privadas, por ejemplo qué harían con lo que se levantaba en sus pantalones, durmieron cálidamente abrazados. Ese día Alfred lo supo, podía llevar sesenta medallas ya, pero el mejor premio lo consiguó esa noche. Arthur también lo amaba.

**N.A:** ¿Todos esperaron que tendrían sexo salvaje verdad? bueno, pues no, Alfred tendrá que esperar hasta el final de de los juegos olímpicos. No se preocupen, habrá lemon, Arthur no saldrá ileso :3

Próximo capítulo: _Pequeños secretos._

_Los juegos olímpicos fueron más que una competencia para Alfred y Arthur, pero, el americano aún no se libraría de su ataque de celos, no después de enterarse de eso._


	11. Pequeños secretos

Aquí otro capítulo, ya, esto se terminará el día doce de agosto, como los juegos olímpicos… este capítulo viene con datos de juegos olímpicos anteriores, aviso :3

**_Pequeños secretos._**

Alfred lo había sabido hace unas cuantas horas atrás, se aguantó, pero en medio de ese andar cercano al restaurante favorito del inglés no soportó las ganas de decírselo. Inglaterra, hace unos pocos días, quizás borracho, quizás no, había sido visto exhibiéndose junto a unos cuantos atletas. Franceses, japoneses e incluso un austriaco estuvo envuelto en ese lío.

Arthur no se iría sin explicárselo, lo estaba haciendo, algo molesto, ya que no le gustaba hablar de sus desventuras en bares con un muy celoso estadounidense, pero en eso, alguien aparece interrumpiéndoles.

–Oh, pues yo tengo algo peor…–un ser se acercaba vestido casi como un elegante mafioso de andares seguros, cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes penetrantes y fríos.

El americano se entumió entero, no, no otra vez él, creyó deshacerse de él después del pequeño secreto que no revelaría si se iba a joder a otra parte con su estúpida gaita junto a sus travestis faldas a cuadros, el escocés sólo rió nuevamente dando pasos seguros hacía su hermanito, poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro mirando a Jones.

–Lo que hizo Arthur no fue nada, estaba borracho…–inquiere con una sonrisa. –Pero tú…en el avión de vuelta a Los Ángeles, año 2000 ¿lo recuerdas gordo? ¿las azafatas? –

–N-No serías ca-capaz…–tembló el estadounidense al saber a que se refería con eso.

–Follaste con cada una de las azafatas Alfred, lo hiciste…lo peor fue, que le prometiste amor eterno a cada una de ellas, prometiste conquistarlas…con Arthur fue lo mismo ¿no? sé que fue así…–termina de decir de manera ácida el escocés.

El americano no puede creer la expresión desentendida del inglés, cuando se quiso acercar a su Arthur para explicarle, éste apartó la mano, colérico, no estaba para putos juegos, creía que Alfred era un poco diferente a personajes como Francis, pero se equivocó, sólo quiere tener sexo y ya. Frunció sus gruesas cejas con seriedad, hurgando en los bolsillos del escocés que sonreía con deleite. Sacó un cigarro y dejó plantado a Jones mientras jalaba al escocés, éste mientras se iba, venenoso y calculador sólo rió elocuente.

Queriendo decirle con la mirada y expresión: "Inglaterra es mío, extraño e intruso traidor."

**N.A: **Aish, estos datos son reales. Alfred en un avión a Los Ángeles se entretuvo un buen rato jurándole amor eterno a las azafatas al puro estilo francés, el secreto de Scott es terrible, ya lo verán.

Próximo capítulo: _Optimismo estadounidense._

_Incluso los mismos atletas del Estados Unidos demostraban esta cualidad, optimismo, a pesar de que no consiguieran el lugar deseado o que quedaran eliminados, la mayoría seguía disfrutando y luchando hasta el final. Alfred sólo tenía que hacer lo mismo, conquistar y apartar a ese feo escocés de Arthur a como de lugar._


	12. Optimismo estadounidense

Otro capítulo, les dije que actualizaría este todos los días y si es que no lo hago es que algo me superó...

_**Optimismo estadounidense.**_

El americano estaba destrozado en la cama que yacía vacía y solitaria ante su ingenua vista, recuerda las palabras venenosas del escocés por el fono, el trato era que le permitieran cambiarse a esa habitación, pero que el anglosajón se decidiera mudarse a otro hotel con Scott salía completamente de lo que podía restringir.

Pero no, no se podía rendir, encontraría una forma de explicarle su pequeño desliz a Inglaterra, ya han pasado más de doce años desde que cometió esa tontería de vuelta a Los Ángeles, lo más irónico es que llegó hasta esos extremos sólo por pensar en él.

–Lo sé Arthur, sonará egoísta, pero sólo pensé en ti mientras lo hacía con ellas, de cierta manera estaba molesto ese año, tú parecías amar a todos menos a mí...–rió con cierta tristeza recordando esos eventos, aunque lo perdió ahora...

Lo volvería a intentar, tendría otra oportunidad. Se alistó al estilo hombres de negro para empezar a seguir al inglés y al escocés, estaban en un patio artificial de un hotel lujoso, los miraba detrás de uno de los árboles, a sólo unos cuantos metros.

–Con esto oiré todo lo que dicen...–sonrió triunfador y algo acosador.

–Deja a Maggje May y a Rusty en paz, abusador de animales...–

–¿Estás loco Scott? ¡si no les sacas las putas medallas del cuello a esas ratas grandes te demando!–

–Yo las gané, hago lo que quiero con ellas, además se le ven bien a mis perritos...–sonrió con sensualidad al inglés.

Se acercaron entre diálogos extraños, el americano iba perdiendo a cada momento más su sonrisa, los miraba... algo iba mal, Inglaterra estaba sonriendo mucho y se sonrojaba por las indirectas del pelirrojo. Tragó grueso cuando la sonrisa se le desapareció por completo del rostro.

Alfred los miró unos minutos más con una sonrisa extraña, se había dado cuenta de ello, no era tan estúpido como todo el mundo cree que es.

Arthur era feliz sin él. Su optimismo estadounidense no le serviría para ganar, porque se dio cuenta que la triste realidad era que Arthur nunca fue ni sería suyo.

**N.A:** Ajajjajaja, esto es verdad, el tenista escocés que ganó oro le puso las medallas a sus perros xD!

Próximo capítulo:_ Perdiendo el más grande premio._

_Uno de los grandes logros que quiso conseguir en esa competencia era tenerlo a él, a su amor, no un simple objeto que brilla arriba de una repisa. Y ahora, estaba en la cuerda floja, estaba apunto de perderlo._


	13. Perdiendo el más grande premio

Espero que les guste, siento no poner tanto fic USxUK como antes, he estado ocupada pero me recuperaré :3

_**Perdiendo el más grande premio.**_

De cierta manera creyó que nunca antes estuvo más desencajado que en esos momentos, más fuera de lugar, porque no podía conseguir algo imposible por más que lo intentara, su optimismo se le fue por el drenaje y además se quedó atascado con tanto papel que había en el baño, metafóricamente hablando claro.

Los miraba, sí, lo hacía. Pasó hace doce años, hace doce años no tenían nada, pero aún así no podía alegar del todo inocencia como el gato con botas junto a su carita de "si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé~" no era del todo convincente en esos instantes.

Se veían tan cursi e incestamente felices, casi veía que el estúpido Scott sonreía como si no fuera un maniático asesino que acaba de matar a alguien, y el otro, le devolvía la sonrisa.

Quizás esa cosa cejona cabello fuego se lo mereciera más que él, abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante sus palabras, recordando con que evento había chantajeado a Escocia, sí, lo de él era peor, hubiera entrado en crisis de celos si Scott hubiera dado la estocada final, pero aún así, el escocés no se lo merecía más que él, si Inglaterra tenía que estar con otro sería cualquier cosa, mujer, hombre o pony imaginario polaco, todo menos Escocia -o Francia, claro-.

Salió de allí, tenía un plan para revelar el secreto de Escocia sin que estuviera interfiriendo él con el trato. Suspiró con fuerza, era el plan perfecto.

–Alfred... ¿eres tú, aru? –sonrió el chino.

Alfred lo miró, el veterano de las medallas olímpicas, casi las estaba luciendo como collares, se podría decir que hasta vomitaba medallas de oro, bronce y plata, Alfred no se sentía tan mal viendo la cantidad de medallas que tenía el chino, sólo le iba ganando por unas siete.

–Sí, China, soy yo...–sonrió un poco, no era lo que tenía en mente pero funcionaría.

Después de todo, a China con tal de que le ofrezcan una medalla a cambio podía llegar a hacer de todo, realmente de todo. Y eso necesitaba Estados Unidos, alguien que no preguntara y sólo actuara para que Scott se desenmascarara solito. Sí, aunque Inglaterra sea feliz con otro, no lo será con "ese otro".

Si él se hunde... agarra al escocés de una pierna y lo obliga a hundirse con él.

**N.A:** Chinos súper humanos, hacen de todo xD, en fin, mañana subo el siguiente :D

Próximo capítulo:_ El secreto de Escocia._

_A pesar de que no deberían haber secretos en una misma unión, dígase la hermandad entre ese escocés y ese inglés que conformaban Reino Unido, había un gran secreto olímpico que Scott prefirió ocultar._


	14. El secreto de Escocia

Oh, espero que les guste el capítulo, lo que hizo Escocia también pasó (?) casi...

_**El secreto de Escocia.**_

Los ojos del americano miraban calculadores la escena, sólo observando mientras escuchaba diferentes transmisiones por los micrófonos ocultos que se había asegurado de acomodar en su aliado, China, a quien le prometió cederle una victoria por el favor. El muchacho sonrió.

El primer paso, hacer que diferentes personas acosaran en preguntas al escocés como "sabemos lo que pasó, lo que intentaste hacer" "si Inglaterra se enterara, si lo hiciera"...

Así hasta colmar su paciencia, se llevaba los alargados cigarrillos con mayor frecuencia a la boca, suspirando con fuerza tratando de relajar sus tensos músculos, así no rendiría bien en las olimpiadas. Estaba entrando en un cierto colapso, justo lo que deseaba Jones.

Y allí comenzaba su plan, China iría a hablar con Inglaterra de trivialidades. Se mantendrían conversando un rato cuando el chino sacará un teléfono de su bolsillo, llamando al número que diferentes hombres han estado llamando por diez horas consecutivas.

–¿Llamarás a alguien, China?–alza la ceja Inglaterra, con una sonrisa vivaz.

–Sí, eso haré aru, pero no escucho nada de nada... ¿no molestará que ponga el altavoz, verdad?–el chino sonrió mientras el anglosajón bostezó asintiendo.

Fueron sólo segundos los que se tardó el hombre de la otra línea telefónica en hablar, la sonrisa de Jones fue triunfal, miró el reloj, eso le pasa a ese escocés por malo.

–¡Mierda, dejen de llamar de una puta vez!–se escuchó la voz fuerte y claro. –Eso ocurrió hace años, Inglaterra confía en mí... ¡nunca creará en ustedes bastardos! ¡él nunca se enterará que hace años, en las mismas olimpiadas lo drogué tratando de violarlo! ¿creen que me torturan malditos engendros? lo volvería a hacer, lo volvería a intentar, lo único que me detuvo esa noche fue un puto policía estadounidense, el único testigo, él no se enterará...–

El inglés sólo abrió los ojos mientras la taza de té se rompía en pedazos sobre el piso, el americano sonrió de cierta forma entristecido, porque aunque apartó nuevamente al escocés al orillarlo por un estrés mental a revelar la verdad a una de las llamadas entrantes, eso no le devolvería a Inglaterra. Al menos, Scott no lo tendría, ni ahora ni en toda su vida.

**N.A:** Ahora Alfred va ganando por diez medallas a China xD -90 a 80- se acaparan todas las medallas. Sí, Escocia quiso violarse a Arthur drogándolo en olimpíadas pasadas, al menos eso no lo haría Alfred... creo.

Próximo capítulo: _Asuntos de parejas._

_Ya, lo había aceptado, sólo quedaban dos día para que todo aquello terminara, se despediría de Londres y de lo que pudo haber con Inglaterra para siempre, o quizás, tal vez, la magia de las olimpiadas los volviera a juntar._


	15. Asuntos de pareja

Siento faltar los otros días, muy ocupada, lo siento, trataré de retomar mis fic pronto, este está que se acaba, como las olimpiadas, me da algo de pena... D:

_**Asuntos de pareja.**_

Todo se había terminado, Scott y Arthur tuvieron la conversación más larga de su vida entera, nadie sabe si hubo golpes mortales matadores de escoceses o patadas voladoras, lo único que se supo es que el escocés había hospedado en otro hotel y se había unido a odiadores de estadounidenses anónimos. De cierta manera, se había resignado que lo de Inglaterra fuera una atracción debido a un extraño gusto a la rivalidad.

El americano se sentía algo celoso, era la temporada de amor en Londres, todos juntos de la mano, parejas felices que daban ganas de golpear.

Los eventos de las olimpiadas transcurrieron uno tras otro, los celos de Jones tuvieran que ceder por estar fuera de lugar cuando vio al inglés festejando una medalla con su delicioso cuerpo al descubierto, sólo con una bandera cubriendo lo necesario, acto que muchos pensaron que era una simple y extraña borrachera del inglés, otros, una insinuación. Sus ciudadanos lo consideraron incluso casi un insulto.

No faltó la nación que le cantó una serenata al inglés mientras éste le tiraba piedras y Jones apretaba la quijada en celos profundos y certeros, aún cuando sabía que ese británico tenía derecho a ser de otro.

Gira el rostro, ahora mismo está en un bar, festejando su primer lugar hasta ahora, los ojos se abren sorprendidos, una elegante figura se le acerca sin palabra alguna, ese delicioso caminar lo enciende, el ser se sienta en sus piernas, alza una gruesa ceja, el americano traga con dificultad al sentir ese suave y exquisito trasero sobre él.

Lo único que sale del americano es un jadeo profundo y confundido de sus labios, junto a un único nombre.

–¿Arthur...?– y el anglosajón sólo asiente misterioso.

**N.A:** Un inglés al ganar su medalla de bronce se desnudó portando sólo la bandera de su patria en sus partes nobles, los británicos tan recatados no lo tomaron muy bien xD

Próximo capítulo: Oro de verdad.

_Los ojos del americano se abrieron, casi sintió ternura por el jodido y muy maldito de Scotty Love por lo que había hecho muy -muy- al final. Sonrió, depositando al inglés en la cama, para liberar su pasión y también así su eterno amor._


	16. Oro de verdad

Juajajjaja, esto lo tenía escrito ayer y se me olvidó subirlo, en fin, el próximo es el último capítulo y luego vendría un pequeño epilogo :3

_**Oro de verdad.**_

La actitud tan atrevida del inglés sobre sus piernas le hizo pensar que había perdido el juicio, estaba alucinando por la alegría de quedar primero o le echaron algo extraño a su trago, una de dos, los ojos del americano se perdieron en los luceros verdes, sintió un estremecimiento en toda la espina dorsal, luego, con algo de morbo se instaló en sus pantalones, la boca se abrió nuevamente mientras trataba de emitir un sonido decente que no hiciera percatar la lujuria que sentía, shit, ese puto alcohol que lo revolucionaba.

–Pensé que...–trataba de explicarse con dificultad.

–¿Que te odiaría por toda la vida?– susurró de manera galante, apoyando la calentura de su cuerpo sobre las piernas del norteamericano que se movía inquieto y nervioso.

–B-Bueno, pues sí...–aceptó mientras sentía las manos del inglés sobre su cuello, desabrochando un poco la corbata.

Malditamente sensual y erótico. Sí, de seguro es un sueño.

–¿Qué haces tú que no estás en mi ceremonia de clausura? – inquirió el inglés acurrucándose en el cuello del americano, quien pudo sentir un suave olor a alcohol.

Arthur había tomado un poco, no demasiado, pero lo había hecho, entre tantas, el anglosajón había prometido no beber, Jones volvió a alzar sus cejas entre nervioso con curiosidad sintiendo su aliento sofocarse por la cadera que se apegaba a su vientre y el trasero instalándose más arriba de él, presionando su miembro.

–Porque si iba, me iba a encantar más... me enamoraría más de Londres...más de ti, Inglaterra... –

–¿No preguntarás porque yo no estoy en la ceremonia?–

–¿Porque eres parte de mi borracha imaginación?–

–Estúpido...–se rió un poco, el americano se sorprendió, era tan real, esa risa sarcástica era simplemente sublime y delirante. –Tuve una conversación con Scott, él me explicó todo...–acabó suavemente. –Que se comete errores, que por amor, uno es estúpido, que de cierta forma, exageró las cosas para apartarte de mí... –

–¿En serio?–bien, eso le confirmaba que era un sueño homosexual, Scott diciendo algo a su favor era un sueño lejos de realizarse.

Hay gato encerrado.

–Además, yo también he cometido estupideces estando enamorado de ti...–

Los ojos del americano se encelaron de cierta forma, compartieron una larga conversación mientras veían en medio de un abrazo la hermosa ceremonia, la cálida llama de la antorcha apagándose mientras se encendía otra, la de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

El inglés miró de forma cautivadora a Estados Unidos llegando la noche, uno que otro beso se dejó caer y hacer en sus húmedos labios, las lenguas rozándose con dulzura, y los estremecimientos eléctricos con cada mano fuera de lugar, no tardaron mucho en llegar a una cama instalada en un rústico hotel cerca del bar.

El americano tiró al inglés al lecho entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados con ropa innecesaria, se miraron. No aguantaban el deseo.

–¿Y... qué te parece cobrarme la apuesta del Ovni?–

Y con esas palabras el americano perdió el control. Se dio cuenta que el primer lugar no era nada, el ser que brillaba frente suyo era el único oro que necesitaba para sentirse un campeón.

**N.A:** Sé que en fondo Scott no es tan malo (?) el próximo capítulo tiene un mini-lemon, espero no les moleste.

Próximo capítulo: _Clausura de los juegos olímpicos._

_La ceremonia había sido hermosa, pero quizás los angloparlantes en ese momento de pasión en el que chirriaba la cama como si asesinaran a alguien los distraía incluso más. Sí, ese era el final de aquello: tener el amor de Inglaterra._


	17. Clausura de los juegos olímpicos

Este es el último capítulo con su merecido lime para Alfred, aunque claro, es un mini-lemon porque los capítulos de esta historia son muy cortos D:

_**Clausura de los juegos olímpicos.**_

El cuerpo se ofrecía ante sí delicioso y blanco, sentía la entrepierna endurecer cuando el inglés levantaba su rodilla, rozando con la parte baja de sus testículos. Insinuante y delicioso como nunca antes. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, húmedos y tibios. Eso era una maravilla, cada gemido era un suculento gozo, una medalla, un trofeo que estaba marcando como suyo.

–Mngg, Al...–jadeaba entre sus brazos.

La boca del americano iba hambrienta hasta los pezones rosados, duros y suculentos, cada lamida que daba allí arqueaba la espalda de Inglaterra, le daba un sonrojo irresistible. Le hacía ser más perfecto de lo que ya era para Estados Unidos. La ropa descendió más, no supieron ni el instante en que empezaron a masturbarse al mismo tiempo, sintiendo los miembros chocarse el uno al otro entre jadeos bestiales y armónicos, nadie sabía que el principal animador de la ceremonia estaba haciendo algo como eso. ¿Qué diría la reina?

Y fue cuando tiempo después el primer dedo lubricado entró.

–Mnngg...–

–¿Se sient-te bien Arthur?–

–Ahhh, sólo ca-calla y sigue...–el americano asintió besando los labios.

El segundo dedo entró tijereteando el estrecho agujero que seguía luego de esas duras nalgas, blancas, el líquido que escurría del trasero del inglés al hacer presión con los dedos allí adentro empezaron a descolorar la paciencia del americano. Quería hacerlo suyo ya, verlo gemir ante su cuerpo.

Rápido, presido y eficaz el inglés le hizo apartar la mano separando ambas piernas en el acto más lujurioso que había contemplado el menor, estaba señalando donde debía meterlo, abriéndose las nalgas.

–Avísame si duele, love...–susurró algo preocupado, el inglés asintió mientras enloquecía al sentir la punta gruesa de la hombría del americano adentrándose.

Se metió dentro de él empujando hacia adelante mientras su espalda lo hacía hacia atrás, la expresión exquisita que empezó a dedicarle el anglosajón ante las apretadas arremetidas le hacían intuir que iba bien. Calmados en un principio, luego, como el par de perras en celo que son, no se controlan, la cama chirrea de manera bestial.

Acaban agotados luego del tercer asalto, se sienten unos degenerados. No se dan a vencer al sueño aún.

–¿Sabes Arthur? sólo hasta este momento es cuando realmente me siento el número uno...–

–¿Por qué dices eso tonto? si ya te premiaron por tu primer lugar...–susurró con un suave carmesí, producto de la candente noche.

–Tú eres mi primer lugar...–rió el americano, depositando un beso ante las hermosas estrellas que se podían ver esa noche en Londres.

Ahora, por primera vez, se sentía un ganador, el ganador de su primer, único y verdadero amor. Ese, definitivamente, había sido el verdadero final feliz que necesitaba en los juegos olímpicos, bueno, en realidad, el que siempre necesitó.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, no es la gran cosa, lo lindo viene con el epilogo y nos despedimos por siempre de este fic :D ¡gracias a todos los que lo siguieron y comentaron!

Epilogo: _Olimpiadas en casa. _

_Porque aunque hayan terminado las olimpiadas, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos seguían compitiendo, aunque claro, en cosas más intimas, sexuales y románticas._


	18. Epilogo: Olimpiadas en casa

Última actualización de este fic, me había encariñado a él y actualizarlo todos los días, me da penita dejarlo xD

**_Epilogo: Olimpiadas en casa._**

Después de aquel día todo había cambiado, en realidad, todo se convirtió en una odisea digna de treinta medallas, más si se trata de convencer a los rectos y serios líderes de Inglaterra que éste, en palabras coloquiales: mordía la almohada estadounidense de la justicia. En cambio, las palabras exacta de los líderes de Estados Unidos fueron: ¡fuck, ya era hora de que se follaran!

Los ojos seguían diestros en el otro, habían comenzado a pasar una pequeña vida en pareja juntos, a tratar de tener niños juntos -Alfred y sus raros experimentos embaraza ingleses- casarse debajo del agua -otra vez de Alfred que cree que Arthur es su sirenita- y tener su cuento de hadas con final feliz -este era de Inglaterra-.

Todo empezó con las olimpiadas, pero, para ellos, aún no han terminado, jamás lo hicieron. Porque cada día están compitiendo, a veces, entre peleas estúpidas, otras, de sentimientos encontrados.

–Apuesto que yo te amo más, mucho más, infinito más tres metros sobre el cielo...–sonrió el americano enredado entre las sábanas con su amado Arthur.

–Alfred, no empieces una competencia que no podrás ganar, además, las frases modificadas de películas no sirven...–se rió acurrucándose en su pecho, soltando un leve jadeo al sentir las manos tibias estadounidenses en su trasero.

Sí, quizás hoy harían el amor, la mirada se les hizo pervertida, el que aguantara más sin llegar al orgasmo gana.

Porque sí, terminaron, pero la competencia entre ellos sigue. La competencia de besos, de caricias, de sonrisas, de momentos e instantes, de pasión y desenvoltura, de frases cursis y románticas, de sonrojos, de cariño.

Porque esto aprendieron en Los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012: lo más importante es...competir por tu amor.

**N.A:** Y aquí termina esta gay historia, otra vez, millones de gracias a quienes leyeron y compartieron aunque sea pocas palabras sobre esta historia :3


End file.
